


"I'm Fine"

by samwinchestersbitch



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depression, dark poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwinchestersbitch/pseuds/samwinchestersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a poem about depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Fine"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a poem about depression one day because I was feeling really down and could barely get out of bed so I started writing about how I felt so that I didn't start cutting again, and if you read the first letter of each line it reads I'm Fine over and over again as kind of like a metaphor like on the surface it's just I'm Fine which is all most people look for, what's on the surface, but if you look deeper, you can see what people are really feeling. but then the last line isn't I'm fine because it's kinda like no, I'm not fine anymore. I don't really know.

-  
I wish I was gone  
Maybe then I'll be free  
For this darkness inside  
Is taking over me  
Never will the dawn come  
Even as I scream  
"I just want you to let me be"  
Maybe that will make them leave  
"Follow me" they said and  
Into the darkness they lead and  
Nothing but the morning sun will be  
Enough to save me from what  
Is inside my head  
Maybe with the morning sun I can be  
Free, but while I wait, the dark  
Is taking over me  
Never will it let me go  
Even as I twist and even as I shout  
I just want you to let  
Me be  
For freedom is all that I want  
It's all that i speak of but  
Never will the dark let me be  
"Ever wish you could be free"  
I whisper into the dark  
Maybe someone will hear and set me  
Free, because the monsters are here and  
I can do nothing but scream because there are  
Nothing but monsters in my head  
Everywhere I turn, and everywhere I look  
I'm just waiting for the  
Morning sun  
For the safety that  
It will bring because  
Nothing else can save me and  
Eventually the sun will come  
It has too  
Morning will come and  
Finally I will be free but for now  
I am trapped with  
Nothing but my mind and the  
Evil  
Inside but now  
Morning is coming  
Finally it is coming and  
I will be free and the  
Noise and the monsters  
Everything will disappear with the morning sun but  
Instead  
Morning comes and  
Fear overtakes because the sun has risen and  
I am still cold  
Nothing has changed the monsters have stayed  
Except I no longer fear, I no longer care  
I am done  
Morning has come and the  
Fear is gone and  
I don't feel I am just  
Numb and I just want  
Everything to stop and  
I will do anything to make it stop just  
Make it stop. I have  
Failed but  
I don't care because  
No one will save me  
Even I cannot save me  
And now I am free


End file.
